Episode 126
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 127|Next Episode -->]] Date: November 5th, 2010 Length: '''2:24:21 '''Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, Tyler Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Scott Pilgrim vs. The World '''Closing Words: '''Ramona (everyone) '''Closing Song: '''Ramona by Beck (from the credits of Scott Pilgrim vs. the World) ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7 Most Satisfying One-Hit Boss Kills *God of War: Ghost of Sparta Review *The 10 Best Moments from the Schwarzenegger v. EMA's Supreme Court Oral Arguments *GoldenEye 007 Review *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World videogame references *Primal Rage music based on the game Notable Facts: * First segment hosted by Tyler, but Chris let him keep control of the sound effects board * Chris farted into his microphone for some dumb-ass reason that would cause a chain of events where he would be fired and his girlfriend would break up with him. (See Below for Details). Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista ** I got my mom pregnant ** Not to mention the ever boner inducing, Jessica Rodger. ** It's wasn't about the service. It was about the servicing. ** I want you to write Top 1s to follow up our Top 7s. ** That's the only thing I could ask for. Care for what I like. ** Mom's Big Ol' cervical tumor. ** You want to fuck with my Street Fighter art book contest? ** I've played 2 Kinect games, Dance Central and Sonic Free Riders. I would give one game a 9, and the other one a 1. ** The fans of losing teams should riot and destroy the city. They have the right to be pissed. ** @Brett I want you to kiss my fart. ** You kiss me, I kiss Carolyn, I get fired and my girlfriend breaks up with me. ** I'm a big fan of Bob Sponge. ** It's like an avalanche of blood to the dick. *** Brett "That is not a metaphor, that is actually happening." *Brett Elston ** Question of the fuck week is... ** Let's get milkfaced and hung like rabbits. ** You know what game deal you won't get? Marijuana. ** If Budweiser wants to sponsor this podcast I'm fine with that. ** Blade Klitten, oh dear ** Resident Evil 4 *** Chris "Man this makes every top 7." *Mikel Reparaz ** I faint at the sight of blood because I'm a huge pussy. ** There is no cities in Primal Rage. ** We're giving away Budweiser in the $5 Prize Van. ** I have tapes of the radio show. I win motherfucker. ** This generation has stretched the term budget. ** Don't read my review. Just complain about it. ** "You people deserve to be put in camps." ** If we could only recapture the game by giving it a different title. ** The next time people send us a bad address, we will physically mail it to your e-mail address and see what happens. ** [When refering to The World is Not Enough] I always just shortened it to The World Are Not 'Nuf ** Ohh, Chinese Ninja Dinosaur... ** You got serviced. ** *Tyler Wilde **All the babies I know smoke weed so it's no big deal. **The Red Shirt Guy one hit killed Blizzard. **I think what you're saying is edit this out. Question of the Week: What's your favorite motion controlled game? *Chris Antista - Epic Mickey *Brett Elson - Doesn't know, but maybe Wii Sports *Mikel Raparaz - Eyetoy Play *Tyler Wilde - Wii Sports Link: 'Episode 126 '<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 127|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010